This invention relates generally to a bicycle balance training apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bicycle balance training apparatus utilizing an electrically operated gyroscopic component used for learning to ride a two wheeler type of bicycle.
Typically, learning to ride a two wheeler type of bicycle is often a daunting experience for children and for novice bike riders. Not accustomed to the balance required to successfully ride a bike often results in unwanted falls resulting in bodily injury. Although more often than not, such injuries, fortunately are minor, it would be advantageous if they could be minimized during the stages of learning to ride a bicycle. To assist and to train a beginner bike rider, usually, a human holds onto the bike or onto the rider, essentially physically guiding the rider as the bike is slowly ridden and gradually letting go to allow the rider to freely ride. A problem with such human intervention is that a beginner rider may require continued physical assistance for a long period of time before confidence and riding skills are fully developed. This results in over reliance upon physical help which may cause one to discontinue riding due to the fear of falling off the bike until help is available which may not always be the case especially when parents or friends are busy and engaged in other activities and can not assist a rider such as a child at a particular moment. Training wheels which are bolted onto the axle of the rear wheel of a bicycle and engage the ground are commercially available. The problem with the training wheel types of devices are that they serve only as a third or fourth wheel to prevent a bicycle from tipping over, and do not, in and of themselves, really teach a rider proper balance necessary for successfully riding a bicycle, rather they act as a false sense of security.
No device is known such as a bicycle balance training apparatus that properly and rapidly trains a rider to ride a two wheeler bicycle by experiencing the actual balance and feel of riding a bicycle and one which is easy to use.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with learning to ride a bicycle and with existing training wheel devices and methods, it was recognized by the present youth inventor that there is an unfulfilled need for a bicycle balance training apparatus and one which is simple in design, practical, fun to use and is economically manufactured.
Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a bicycle balance training apparatus which overcomes the disadvantages associated with learning to ride a bicycle. Such an apparatus should be one that simulates the actual balance effect in riding a bicycle, reduces the time to learn to ride a bicycle as well as one which eliminates the need for training wheels and for physical intervention and the problems associated therewith.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a bicycle balance training apparatus for learning to ride a bicycle which avoids the aforementioned problems.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bicycle balance training apparatus which utilizes an electrically powered flywheel that acts as a gyroscope to provide balance when learning to ride a bicycle such as a two wheeler.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bicycle balance training apparatus which operates without the need for ground contacting training wheels or for human assistance in bicycle riding.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bicycle balance training apparatus which is readily adapted to fit onto a wide variety of bicycles with little modification.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bicycle balance training apparatus which may be removably attached to and placed onto another bicycle when training is completed
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bicycle balance training apparatus which may be manufactured from readily available materials by conventional manufacturing processes.
It is a still a further object of this invention to provide a bicycle balance training apparatus that is portable, light weight, simple in design, simple to manufacture, low in cost and fun to use.
This invention results from the realization that there is a great need for a bicycle balance training apparatus that can conveniently and properly train a rider to maintain balance when learning to ride a bike. The resulting invention provides a user the capability of conveniently being able to safely learn to ride a bicycle without the problems of having to depend on a human trainer and upon ground contacting training wheels.
The above and the other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention, which, according to a first aspect, provides a bicycle balance training apparatus having a support structure with means for mounting the support structure to a bicycle. A pair of flywheels are rotatably attached to the support structure and disposed in a linearly spaced relationship with respect to each other and, when in use, positioned to straddle a wheel of the bicycle disposed therebetween without the pair of flywheels contacting the ground. The pair of flywheels being driven by a drive means cooperating with a power source for inducing a gyroscopic effect to provide stabilization and balance control when the bicycle is ridden.
The second aspect is a special case of the first aspect of this invention with additional features. According to a second aspect of the invention the drive means includes a pair of drive wheels coupled to a motor via a belt. The wheels directly engage the pair of flywheels. The means for mounting the support structure to the bicycle is a bracket means including a post and a clamp attachable to a frame of the bicycle with fasteners to which the support structure is removably attached and a strut attachable to each flywheel axle and to the bicycle axle. The power source is a D.C. battery and the motor is a D.C. motor.
The third aspect is a special case of the first aspect and second aspects of this invention with additional features. According to a third aspect of the invention a bicycle balance training apparatus for attachment to a bicycle is disclosed including a means for adjusting a vertical height of the support structure and for positioning the support structure on the bicycle without modifications to the bicycle. The height adjusting means is in the form of a slot therein the strut and a strut clip removably disposed on the strut near the slot and partially covering the slot when in use thereby adding structural support to the disposed area of said strut as well as serving as a bearing surface during assembly of the support structure to the bicycle. The D.C. motor may be a variable speed D.C. motor.